His Mark
by TheBritanic
Summary: What happens when an all powerful being leaves his realm to find someone more... Interesting? That's where Jaune comes in. At the brink of death, what will this all powerful being want? Just a litte entertainment is all. One shot


So, this is a one shot of two of my fav. things combined. Dishonored and Rwby. I wanted to post this because of an idea i had in the shower of all places. My regular stories will still be going up, the one i keep teasing you all on, but i wanted everyone to see how i write and what to expect. This is probably useless and you guys want to know why i'm writing this long A.N. Well, i just watched podcast 309 and i wanted to post this for Monty. He really was an amazing person, and in his words, **keep moving forward**.

* * *

I was going to die, but at least it was worth it. I mean, I didn't want to die, but it saved my team until others could come and help. At Least none of them got really hurt, even though I know they didn't want this. A leader dies first, otherwise he is not a leader, he's a coward. Whatever I guess, don't need to think to long with this giant hole in my chest. I guess I could just go to sleep now.

My inner thoughts as I was about to die. But then my eyes flashed open and I saw a figure standing in front of me, dressed in black garb made purple by the lighting.

"It seems you have met a terrible fate, haven't you?" The mystery character spoke, in a sort of an odd voice. One that I had never heard before, a combination between a light and dark voice, if that's even possible. I looked into his eyes...then started to try and crawl backwards when I found his eyes were just as black as a Grimm's fur, maybe even darker.

"You interest me Jaune, not many do. You have a certain" he chuckles, looks away, then puts his steel gaze back on me, effectively making me freeze where I am "Aura about you. You remind me of one of my favorite humans, you wouldn't know him, but his name was Corvo Attano. I expect you to do great and interesting things like him Jaune."

I felt a burn in my right hand and it was more pain than I had ever felt before. More than the time I had even got Pyrrha or yang mad. Once the pain subsided and didn't feel my head I went to look to assess at had happened to me, only to see a strange mark on my right hand.

"My mark, some people search for a way to acquire it all their life, but they never do. None of them have been interesting, like you have. Now, come and find me."

He disappeared and I got look at my surroundings. I was on a floating island in the middle of vale, with other floating rocks in my path. There was no way to make any of those jumps and so I sat down and I thought.

'Obviously I'm in a dream, or maybe this is limbo. But what about that pain, it felt so real. So, what does this mark do?' I was analytical at the moment; there was no danger around me, so why not think. I tried to use my little aura control he had and put it into my right hand. To my surprise the world stopped, I couldn't feel the light breeze on his face of the rustle of the bushes. When I let go of the aura concentrated in his hand he teleported to where his hand was pointing, a far distance away. As soon as I was at that destination, I threw up all over my shoes. Everything in my stomach was on the floor and I had to struggle to regain my footing.

When I stepped back up and was on my feet, I felt my aura that was used came back very quickly. I looked into the distance and saw the floating parts of Vale come together in line, spaced out. I figured out what to do but I had to groan out in displeasure. I called upon my aura and then looked towards the closest land mass. The world around me stopped again and I released my pent up aura. I was over at the other rock in a blink and this time I actually held my stomach. I continuously did this until, waiting for my aura to regen until I found my way to the mysterious character yet again by some weird structure. It was emanating with a presence like a Grimm would have, one of darkness. I picked it up and immediately felt a burning sensation in my hand again. In my mind, I knew that one object could increase my powers, but I had no idea what it was or anything besides that.

"It is a rune, to increase your marks power. It is made from a Grimm bone and someone who worships me wrote my mark on it. I will give you one more tidbit, Jaune, before I let you go. My name is the Outsider and I bid you farewell."

He bowed to me and then the world was disappearing. I kept falling and falling until I thought it would never end, the torture would always endure, never knowing what would happen next. I was jolted back awake in the Beacon infirmary, my team and team Rwby next to me.

"He's awake! I told you our Jauny could pull through!" Nora was practically yelling in my ear.

"Yes Nora, we are all happy but I think he doesn't want someone screaming at him." Ren said then Looked down "What is that mark on your hand Jaune?" Ren was more talking to everyone else besides Jaune, but I still answered.

"The mark of the outsider, Ren." I answered him with a tired sigh. I felt my energy drain and I went to take another nap. The next time I would wake up, there will be many Grimm that will wish they had never been created.


End file.
